Screams, Yells and Shouts (By Media)
These characters are easily comically screams Disney snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3441.jpg|The Seven Dwarfs Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3667.jpg|Dopey fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-1375.jpg|Squeaks the Caterpillar bedknobs-broomsticks-disneyscreencaps.com-10871.jpg|Elephant ichabod-disneyscreencaps.com-7782.jpg|Ichabod ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-2891.jpg|Mrs. Beakley ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-8194.jpg|Scrooge brave-little-toaster-disneyscreencaps.com-7010.jpg|Elmo St. Peters Amaya_Surprised.png|Amaya the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-3477.jpg|Nigel The-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-3478.jpg|Larry Pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-3239.jpg|Silvermist Pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-3240.jpg|Fawn Rosetta Iriderssa Tinker Bell and Vidia Beanstalk Jack screams.jpg|Beanstalk Jack tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps.com-5909.jpg|Iridessa Bolt-disneyscreencaps.com-5590.jpg|Mittens peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5038.jpg|Captain Hook Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-4262.jpg|Vanellope Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-4977.jpg|Sugar Rush Racers Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-7255.jpg|Sergeant Calhoun Alexander And The Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad Day-disneyscreencaps.com-7255.jpg|Ben Kelly Alexander Anthony Emily And Trover Meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-2726.jpg|Lewis and Wilbur Moana-disneyscreencaps.com-390.jpg|Chief Tui's childrens Moana-disneyscreencaps.com-3811.jpg|Hei-Hei Moana-disneyscreencaps.com-4277.jpg|Maui Screenshot_20180305-013341~2.png|Baby Moana Bridget screaming.jpg|Bridget Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6410.jpg|Pumbaa S1E3 Star screaming in terror again.png|Star Butterfly big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5518.jpg|Wasabi sofiafirst-disneyscreencaps.com-2802.jpg|Sofia sofiafirst-disneyscreencaps.com-2804.jpg Screenshot 2017-10-26 at 11.23.09 AM.png|Goofy robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9349.jpg|Prince John great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7766.jpg|Ratigan The-lost-gorillas_(11).png|Zazu Sword-disneyscreencaps.com-5175.jpg|The Wolf Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-2878.jpg|Geppetto Rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-5239.jpg|Wilbur Rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-8141.jpg|Joanna the Goanna Beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-8526.jpg|LeFou jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-5042.jpg|The Vultures Brother-bear-disneyscreencaps.com-6575.jpg|Kenai tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4498.jpg|Jane Porter mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-5537.jpg|Chi-Fu tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4899.jpg|Tantor The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5526.jpg|Madame Medusa Chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-7394.jpg|Runt of The Litter Alice-disneyscreencaps_com-2573.jpg|Bill the Lizard Princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-6491.jpg|Louis the Alligator Screenshot_2017-10-25_at_5.35.29_PM.png|Brer Fox Screenshot_2017-10-28_at_1.30.11_PM.png|? make-mine-music-disneyscreencaps.com-3475.jpg|Ivan the Cat Pixar Sid Screaming 1st time.jpg|Sid 1x Sid Screaming 2nd Time.jpg|Sid 2x Sid Screaming 3rd time.jpg|Sid 3x Hannah Screaming.jpg|Hannah Phillips bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-5199.jpg|Heimlich Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-3379.jpg|James P. Sullivan and Mike Wazowski Z_(6).jpg|Darla Sherman incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-11568.jpg|Violet Parr cars-disneyscreencaps.com-6673.jpg|Lightning McQueen Skinner Screaming.jpg|Skinner Up-disneyscreencaps.com-3534.jpg|Carl Fredricksen Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-2949.jpg|Mater brave-disneyscreencaps.com-4637.jpg|Merida Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-7801.jpg|Joy coco-disneyscreencaps.com-2423.jpg|Miguel Rivera coco-disneyscreencaps.com-2424.jpg Screenshot_20180208-233358~2.png|Mama Imelda coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10170.jpg|Ernesto de La Cruz Dreamworks road-el-dorado-disneyscreencaps.com-7359.jpg|Miguel and Tulio shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-7176.jpg|Donkey Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-3579.jpg|Oscar Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-3581.jpg|Eernie and Bernie Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-2254.jpg|Melman the Giraffe Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7389.jpg|Marty the Zebra overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-1390.jpg|Verne, Hammy, and his Family overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-1391.jpg|Ozzy Overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-2488.jpg|Gladys Sharp Kung-fu-panda-disneyscreencaps.com-3016.jpg|Po Eep_Screaming.png|Eep Crood The-croods-disneyscreencaps.com-8042.jpg|Guy Grug and Belt Home-disneyscreencaps.com-3038.jpg|Captain Smek King_Gristle_Sr_Screaming.png|King Gristle Sr Boss-baby-disneyscreencaps.com-5018.jpg|Tim Templeton captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-6267.jpg|George Beard How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-6214.jpg|Astrid Hofferson Booba_Waits.png|Booba Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2147.jpg|Barry B. Benson Antz-disneyscreencaps.com-8490.jpg|General Mandible Shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-3921.jpg|Shrek 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios Home-Alone-Kevin-Scream-Run-Away.gif|Kevin McCallister Kevin McCallister.jpg|Kevin McCallister (PT2) SidScreamRhinos.png|Sid the Sloth Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-8860.jpg|Scrat Impy-Island-disneyscreencaps.com-8860.jpg|Ping And Monty Screenshot_2017-09-10-23-02-17.png|Darlin Screenshot_2017-09-10-23-03-23.png|Yankee Blu and Jewel Screaming.PNG|Blu and Jewel Pedro and Nico Screamings.PNG|Pedro and Nico Alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-2726.jpg|Theedore RatsoScream.jpg|Ratso Peter_Sees_Death's_Face.jpg|Peter Griffin ThPYO47JWR.jpg|Dog ferngully-disneyscreencaps.com-1118.jpg|Batty Koda maxresdefaultcharlie brown.jpg|Charlie Brown Peanuts-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3185.jpg|Mime Boy Robots-disneyscreencaps.com-7070.jpg|Fender Homer_scream.png|Homer Simpson Illumination Lorax-disneyscreencaps.com-4379.jpg|The Once Ler and Pipsqueak Despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-3096.jpg|Dave the Minion Minions-disneyscreencaps.com-1246.jpg|Kevin and Bob despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-1125.jpg|Gru Despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-8633.jpg|Agnes Gru Sony And Columbia Animated Movies Monster_House_Screenshot_1485.jpg|DJ Walters Chowder and Jenny Bernett Open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-2755.jpg|Boog Cloudy-meatballs-disneyscreencaps.com-7300.jpg|Flint Lockwood, Sam Sparks, And Brent the-smurfs-disneyscreencaps.com-3094.jpg|Clusmy Smurf the-smurfs-disneyscreencaps.com-3096.jpg|Grecee the-smurfs-disneyscreencaps.com-3097.jpg|Neil Patrick the-smurfs-disneyscreencaps.jpg|Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Brainy Smurf, Gutsy Smurf and Grouchy Smurf Arthur-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4319.jpg|Arthur Claus and Grandsanta Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-2796.jpg|Jonahthan Mavis-Scared.png|Mavis angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-103.jpg|Red Bird (Movie) Alex_Screaming.png|Alex Emoji_Movie_2017_Screenshot_1008.jpg|Jailbreak and HI-5 The Weinstein Company hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-4582.jpg|Red Puckett Granny Puckett and Wolf W. Wolf hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-7704.jpg|Nick Flippers Bill Stork and Chief Grizzly nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-1764.jpg|Surly Nut_Job_2_Nutty_By_Nature_Screenshot_0958.jpg|Surly Nut_Job_2_Nutty_By_Nature_Screenshot_1276.jpg|Andie Lionsgate PostmanPattheMovie42.jpg|'Postman Pat' PostmanPattheMovie41.jpg|'Jess' Vanguard happy-never-disneyscreencaps.com-5102.jpg|Rick Richard Rich swan-princess4-disneyscreencaps.com-6853.jpg|Puffin Nickelodeon Movies Rugrats-go-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-6999.jpg|Angelica Pickles and Susie Carmichael Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1772.jpg|King Neptune barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-5992.jpg|Snooty Boy Rango-disneyscreencaps.com-1382.jpg|Rango Nickelodeon Shows Rocko's_Scream.png|Rocko Screaming_squidward.jpg|Squidward Tentacles Screenshot_2016-10-20_at_1.03.45_PM.png|Mrs. Puff 056a - Born Again Krabs (477).jpg|Mr. Krabs Screenshot 2017-10-26 at 11.06.57 AM.png|Patrick Star Screenshot_2017-12-10_at_3.02.39_PM.png|Darwing Gil_Screaming.png|Gil renstimpyscream.jpg|Ren and Stimpy 23Stu.jpg|Stu Pickles Lil_Screams.png|Lil Deville hqdefaultChuckie Finster.jpg|Chuckie Finster anigif_enhanced-24813-1426096664-28.gif|Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil Cartoon Network Screenshot 2017-10-31 at 12.36.26 PM.png|Jake the Dog Courage_screaming_at_mouse.png|Courage The Dog S01E27_-_Gumball_Screams.png|Gumball Watterson Dee_dee_screaming_at_the_dump_truck.png|Dee Dee Screenshot 2017-10-30 at 11.24.42 AM.png|Pops Screenshot 2017-10-30 at 11.25.18 AM.png|Mordecai Scaredy_Eds.png|Ed, Edd n Eddy _thumb_a69ea513-6388-4444-a5ea-e45d527dbbf9.jpg|Finn the Human 7D94A90B-60DF-49DC-8DE1-277CA555FE5A.png|Trent Ami Onuki Scream.png|Ami Onuki Lars Scream.png|Lars Barriga Screaming_Lazlo.png|Lazlo Miramax tomjerry-disneyscreencaps.com-6447.jpg|Tom Cat Thief_Screaming.png|The Thief Warner Bros Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1930.jpg|Emmet Brickowski Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-4418.jpg|Junior the Stork Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-4420.jpg|Tulip Screenshot_2017-10-30_at_11.43.41_AM.png|Barnyard Dawg Screenshot 2017-10-26 at 10.png|Bugs Bunny Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-1856.jpg|Darla Dimple Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-929.jpg|Osmosis Jones Corpse-bride-disneyscreencaps.com-7457.jpg|Maudeline Everglot and Finis Everglot tumblr_inline_mqtp00Y0Q61qz4rgp.png|Yakko, Wakko and Dot a00c3324ee31be364feb72f1bdc5c42b.jpg|Yakko, Wakko and Dot Screenshot_2016-10-21_at_8.39.54_AM.png|Little Red Riding Hood Screenshot 2017-10-25 at 11.04.26 AM.png|Daffy Duck and Elmer Fudd Screenshot_20180319-202507.png|? Aardman Chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-5770.jpg|Chickens Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7889.jpg|Lady Tottington Hasbro Blythescreaming.jpg|Blythe Baxter Screenshot 2017-10-26 at 11.53.19 AM.png|The Biskit Twins mlp-legend-everfree-disneyscreencaps.com-4492.jpg|Sunset Shimmer and Sci-Twi Sparkle Timber_Spruce_screaming_with_fear_EG4.png|Timper Spruce MGM Igor-disneyscreencaps.com-1801.jpg|Brian and Scamper Dogs-heaven2-disneyscreencaps.com-2709.jpg|Itchy Don Bluth rock-a-doodle-disneyscreencaps.com-2016.jpg|Snipes Laika Paranorman-disneyscreencaps.com-2343.jpg|Norman Badcook Coraline-disneyscreencaps.com-7726.jpg|Coraline Jones Universal Animations fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-4011.jpg|The Hawk were-back-disneyscreencaps.com-3273.jpg|Rex, Elsa, Woog, and Dweeb balto-disneyscreencaps.com-500.jpg|Boris Larry screaming.png|Larry the Cucumber Pa grape and lunt scream.png|Pa Grape and Mr. Lunt Lucasfilms Chuck Jones Screenshot_2017-12-09_at_4.34.13_PM.png|The Grinch Youtube LUIGI SCREAMS.jpg|Luigi Screenshot_20180821-120022.png Screenshot_20180830-201546.png Screenshot_20180913-192214.png Bonnie scream.png|Bonnie ??? (Unknown) Shizuka.jpg|Shizuka Minamoto Cgttm-04.jpg|The Chipmunks Caitlin_Screams.jpg|Caitlin 4vW1NSi.gif James, Meoth and Jessie screaming.jpg|James, Meowth and Jessie Hqdefaultcindybrady.jpg|Cindy Brady Archibald screams computer off.png|Archibald Asparagus DaveAndTheGiantPickle63.png|Jimmy, Jerry, and Tom DaveAndTheGiantPickle64.png|Pa Grape max sharkboy and lavagirl.jpg|Max, Sharkboy and Lavagirl Stripes and Fluffy Screaming.png|Sergeant Stripes and Fluffy Mouse Sweep_ Soo and Scampi (Exepet Sooty) Screaming2.png|Sweep, Soo and Scampi (Except Sooty) Soo Scream.png|Soo Sweep Scream.png|Sweep Scampi Scream2.png|Scampi Spanky and Stymie.jpg|Spanky and Stymie Termites_vs_Tongues-75.png|Aviva and Koki Screenshot 2017-10-26 at 10.06.47 AM.png|Jimmy Z Untitled_14719.jpg|Scoops Rock_Dog_2016_Screenshot_0533.jpg|Sheeps Bb.png|Bloom Screenshot 2017-10-26 at 10.51.59 AM.png|Goggles and Blotch snoopy-come-home-disneyscreencaps.com-1888.jpg|Linnus Screenshot_2015-10-08_at_1.51.13_PM.png|Martha Helen T.D. Alice and Truman Mina_Screaming.jpg|Mina Screenshot 2017-10-27 at 8.13.43 AM.png|Bradley Screenshot 2017-10-26 at 10.02.42 AM.png|Digit Screenshot_20180210-204708.png|King Pig Screenshot 2017-10-27 at 8.10.18 AM.png|Bong Screenshot 2017-04-24 at 9.25.07 AM.png|Peppa Pig Screenshot_20180309-171546.png|Hannah Screenshot_2017-12-09_at_2.47.20_PM.png|? Screenshot 2017-10-26 at 10.43.42 AM.png|Harchi, Popy, and Buck Screenshot_20180407-222959.png|Sabrina Cure Lemonade And Cure Peace Screaming.PNG|Urara/Cure Lemonade and Yayoi/Cure Peace Screenshot_20180311-022938.png|Red and Yellow Larva Screenshot_20180211-134937.png|Rayman Screenshot_2017-10-19-06-50-41.png|Kiko PaRappa The Rapper PaRappa Screaming Afraid.PNG|PaRappa The Rapper FushigiBoshi No FutagoHime Rein Scream.PNG|Rein Reggie yells.png|Reggie the Turkey Yelmut's_Yell.png|Yelmut Squawk's_Shout.png|Squawk Henry the Lizard screams.png|Henry the Lizard muppet-treasure-island-disneyscreencaps.com-1860.jpg|Gonzo and Rizzo Spanky.jpg|Spanky McFarland Screenshot 2017-10-26 at 11.29.34 AM.png|Sydney Bill_&_Ben_Screaming.png|Bill & Ben Screenshot 2017-10-30 at 3.55.19 PM.png|Mr. Fussy Episode_113_-_Mistake_-_Flora.png|Tecna, Musa, Stella, and Flora, Screenshot 2017-10-26 at 8.37.59 PM.png|Keesha Screenshot_2017-10-27_at_8.22.36_AM.png|Kipper Lulu Caty Shock.jpg|Lulu Caty Susu Caty scream.jpg|Susu Caty Mimi Caty shock.jpg|Mimi Caty MaisieMacScaredbecauseofherNightmare.png|Maisie MacKenzie sonic x ep 59 amy screams.png|Amy Rose Lion_and_Bear_-_Arms_up.png|'Teletubbies' Ep_14_2.jpg|'Lucy' TK_Scared_Marinette.png|Marinette Dupai-Cheng Category:Randoms Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries Category:List Category:Total Drama Characters